


Guardian Angel

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't wear jewelry. And I DON'T believe in Angels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Puff... Puff..._ My feet hit the pavement, one after another, as I tore through the back alleys. I was seeing things. I  _had_ to be. There was nothing natural about what just happened.

* * *

I was laying on the sand, only slightly aware to the chill that was dampering the beautiful sunset. My eyes traced over every cloud above my head, as my music drowned out the cheers of couples walking across the beach. Eleanor had broken up with me here just two hours previous, saying that I had been ignoring her as of late. My eyes, red and slightly swollen, closed as yet another couple passed me.

I sat up, hunching over to protect my legs from the cold, admiring the waves crashing against the shore. Scrolling through my phone contacts, I crossing people off in my mind.  _Liam and Zayn are on a date, Niall is performing at the pub tonight, Lottie is out with mum, ugh._ No one to talk to.

For a second, I could've sworn I heard a voice. A brief voice- not one I recognized, but comforting- ran through my head. 

"Great," I laughed, standing up and wiping the sand off my bum. "Now I'm going crazy."  _Still,_ I thought, looking around.  _Mum always said God would listen..._

Rolling my eyes and making sure no one was near, I put my hands together to pray. "If there is someone who is up there, listening to me, thank you. I'm alone right now, and I'm afraid to stay alone for too long. Thank you for all of your guidance, and thank you for always watching over me. My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I need someone. If there is anything you could do, I'd appreciate it..." My prayer was cut short by a warm shudder going up my back, throwing my body into a state that I wasn't aware I had. 

Forcing myself to swallow, I chuckled nervously and took a few steps.  _I was imagining things._

"No you weren't," I heard the voice say once more, this time from behind me. I spun on my heel, and there was this boy. No, not boy. He couldn't have been real.

Right in front of me was a tall man, smile wide with dimples pressing into his cheeks. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a white cardigan. His curly brown hair laid across his forehead, and my breath hitched as I took it in.

_He was floating._

_  
_"You called, and here I am! You didn't want to be alone, right Louis?" His grin grew, and he brought his shoulders up to a shrug. "My name's Harry."

"H-How are you doing that?" I breathed, both wanting and not wanting an answer. "That...  _floating_ thing...?!"

"Huh?" He looked down, before letting out a rich laugh and landing on the ground. "Sorry, forgot. I'm your Guardian Angel. Probably should've told you, huh?"

I eyed him once more, laughed only once, and then turned and ran. He obviously had to be a creeper, or a mentally deranged man.

* * *

My mind was racing almost as fast as my feet. Guardian Angel. There was no way. These things just don't exist. 

"Wait, don't run from me, Louis," His voice came again, sending a cold sweat down my back. My feet slowed down as I hit a dead end.

I turned around, breath heavy and short. He was stood there, smiling at me brightly, his eyebrows raised sympathetically. "W-who are you, really?"

His hand extended to me, gesturing for me to take it. "I'm your Angel, Louis." When I shook my head, he looked down briefly, before flicking his hair out of his eyes. "You prayed for me, and I came. Your girlfriend just broke up with you, and you wanted somebody to talk to. I know you, Louis. You're not crazy."

"T-this can't be real," I stuttered, pushing myself off the wall and walking past him- Harry, he said his name was. "Angels aren't real. You aren't real."

"That really hurts," He sounded fake-sad, and his hand caught my arm, turning me to look at him. "I am real, Louis. You have to believe me." 

His eyes were a beautiful green, sparkling and new. I noticed for the first time how there seemed to be a light glow behind his head, something pure from his body. "a-and if I don't?"

"Well, I'd be forced to leave you again." A brief flash of sorrow covered his eyes, before hiding behind a smile. 

"Again?"

"We met once before when you were little. You told everyone you loved your imaginary friend and you never went anywhere without him. That was me," he smiled, his cute little dimples pressing in once more. "You grew out of me, like everyone does when they age. I never left you, though."

I looked him over, squinting my eyes. "How did you know that about me?"

"Like I said," He smiled and looked away, visibly frustrated but hiding it. "That was me, and I'll do anything to have you believe me. What do you want me to do?"

There was a moment of silence as I thought about everything I've seen.

I broke my arm free. "Let's say I do believe you. Then what?" I strolled down the alley, shrugging to myself as he caught up next to me. "Can people see you?"

"Only if you want them to."

"Let them for now, so I don't look crazy talking to myself." Glancing around, I led him through the mazes of downtown. "But yeah, what does it mean if I believe you?"

"Nothing really, I'll be with you no matter what. It just means I can come out." Harry said sheepishly, following me as if it came naturally to him. "You can call on me whenever you need anything."

"Look, Harry," I sighed, trying hard to be polite. "I hate to do this, but I just don't believe this is possible." He looked visibly distressed, but nodded.

"That's understandable," he closed his eyes, putting his hands together and shrugging once more. "Then I'll go. But you can just call my name and I'll be there, okay?"

"Harry, got it. I'll do that."

"Good bye again, Louis." 

He nodded, before vanishing right before my eyes. I watched- in complete disbelief- as his wispy remains flew right into my chest- right into my heart. My legs went weak and I fell to the concrete. I had lost it. I was officially crazy. Laughing manically, I used the wall to stabilize myself. A glint on the ground caught my eye, and I reached for what seemed to be a small necklace. 

"What is this?" I lifted the chain to my face. The small green globe at the end reminded me of those beautiful eyes, and I instinctively put it on. "What am I doing," I laughed, catching a bus and heading home.  _I don't wear jewelry. and I DON'T believe in angels._


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in bed, holding the necklace up against the light pouring through my window.  _Why did I take this? Some girl is probably looking for it right now._

_  
_"Lou, I hope you're awake! Your bus comes in twenty minutes- Don't be late to school!" Mum's voice was accompanied by her banging on my door. "I have breakfast for you, so hurry up!"

I listened to her footsteps, sighing before swinging my legs over the side of the mattress. I pulled on my uniform before half-assedly packing my bag. I subconsciously put the necklace back around my neck, hiding the chain under my collar. Scowling at my own actions, I left my room to visit the kitchen. "Morning mum," I smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good Morning, love!" She handed me a plate with toast and scrambled eggs. "How was your date yesterday?"

"Eh. El broke up with me, I stayed on the beach for a while, and then came home." Pausing to listen to her coos of sympathy, I flashed over last night. "Hey mum? Did I ever name my imaginary friend when I was younger?"

"mmmm, I think so," She thought, tapping her chin in the way she always does when she's thinking. "I think it was Larry? Maybe Henry?"

_Great._ "Was it Harry?"

"That was it! You called him Harry and you never stopped talking to him. You even had me set a placemat for him some nights." She smiled, obviously reminiscing on my childhood. "Why ask now?"

"I had a dream about it last night," I lied, standing up and putting my plate in the dishwasher. "I'm off to school, mum. Love you."

* * *

"Great, just great," Growling to myself on the school bus, I looked out the window and listened to music for what felt like ages. A small punch to my side told me that Niall had gotten on. He took one of my headphones and put it in his ear.

"Uh oh, bad night?" The blond grimaced, listening to my death metal. 

"Single," I offered, shrugging.  _Do I tell him?_ "Apparently I was ignoring her."

"Sorry mate." He rubbed my back, giving me a look of sympathy. "You deserved better, that's for sure."

"Well duh," laughing loudly, I turned off my music and chat with him the rest of the way.

* * *

I couldn't focus on classes, and I ended up spending most of the day doodling the freak from last night- 'Harry'. 

"-ou, Lou?" Zayn's voice sounded concerned, and I snapped back to reality. I looked up and noticed the classroom was emptying. "It's lunch, or are you going to sleep through it?"

"S-sorry," I laughed, gathering my stuff and putting them in my bag. 

"Who's this?" he wondered aloud, his fingers tracing over a shoddily-drawn face. 

"You wouldn't believe me," I scoffed, throwing my journal hastily into my backpack. 

"C'mon, tell me," he kept insisting until we reached the lunchroom. "I really wanna know."

"Know what?" Liam smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "What's Lou hiding from us?"

Groaning, I pulled into a seat next to Niall. "You guys would NOT believe me. Let me tell you, I don't even believe myself."

"Tell us, or we won't talk to you ever again," Li laughed, faking a pout.

* * *

"- and I swear, guys, he just disappeared.  _Poof_ _,_ gone!" My head fell to the table, exasperated and tired. "I've gone insane, haven't I?"

"You actually  _SAW_ a Guardian Angel?" Zayn whispered, completely believing it. "And you just told him to leave?"

"I didn't tell him to leave, I just told him I didn't believe him! I thought he was deranged."

"Louis, he was  _floating_ and you didn't believe him?!" Niall flubbered, his mouth full of food. "Then he vanished! Do you believe him now?"

"I guess? I don't really know, y'know?" I shrugged, pulling out my journal. "He kinda looked like that- normal. Not what I imagined an angel to look like."

They all took long looks at it, their faces ranging in emotions. Finally, Zayn spoke. "I guess you just need to call on him and find out, right?"

"I don't want to call him out again! He does this fucking thing and then my body feels weird and I don't like it!"

Liam bit back a laugh. "So you got violated by an angel?"

Niall also laughed. "'He does this  _fucking_ thing?' and then your body 'feels weird'?"

Cracking a smile, I finally felt a brief sense of relief. "So you guys  _don't_ think I'm crazy?"

"Course not," the blond responded, tossing a crisp at my face. "I believe in angels, y'know? It's nice to think about."

* * *

Sitting on the bus home, I found myself finally remembering El. "Oh, shit," I laughed, punching Li from behind, getting both his and Zayn's attention. "Guys, I forgot- I'm single now. Eleanor broke it off last night."

They gave me assorted pity-statements, which I listened to. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"We were distracted, remember? With my 'angel'?" I rolled my eyes. "The entire reason you guys are coming over?"

"Right, we wanted to meet him," Niall grinned, standing up as the bus stopped at my street. "You think he'll come out?"

"He said whenever I called on him, he'd come, so I think so." I fondled the necklace underneath my shirt, reminded of it suddenly. "I found this when he disappeared- it's the same color as his eyes." Pulling it out from underneath the fabric while we disembarked the bus, I scowled at the gem. It reminded me of him, which is not what I wanted.

"I thought you were kidding with the description of his looks, are they really that green?" Liam smiled, taking the orb into his hand. "It feels warm- is that because it was by your chest?"

I blinked. It hadn't been warm when I had touched it. "You're right," Zayn whispered, completely amazed. "It is warm." Niall nodded in agreement, everyone stroking the gem lightly. 

"We can't mention any of this to mum, okay? Tell her we're working on a project or something." We walked down the drive, and I opened the front door. Everyone took off their shoes, dropped their bags, and took off their coats. "Hey mum, the boys are over!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Tomlinson!" Zayn grinned at her as she came into the front room. "We're gonna go up into Lou's room and do some homework."

"That sounds lovely," she responded, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll make sure the girls don't disturb you, okay?"

* * *

We sat down on my mattress, Liam and Zayn holding hands and Niall on the other side of me. "So?" the blond insisted, anxious to see 'Harry'. "You going to do this?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call him." Rolling my eyes and taking the necklace off, I brought my hands- holding the gem- against my chest.  _Harry, are you there? I... I don't want to admit it, but I want to see you again. If only to make sure I'm not crazy. I want to see you again. I do, Harry. Please come out._ "...Harry," I whispered softly, and that feeling hit me again.

A cold sweat ran down my back as a warm rush went up my stomach. My breath hitched as two long arms wrapped around my neck, embracing me tightly. 

"Louis," the deep voice from yesterday exclaimed, a sudden heaviness on my lap. "You called for me!" 

I instinctively wrapped my arm around his waist, surprised at how light he was. "H-Harry?"

"Y-You weren't kidding," Zayn's voice breathed, causing the curly-haired boy to tense up. "He really does just _appear_..?"

The boy looked around, his body tight and shaking only slightly. "U-uh..." He swallowed, and I watched his adam's apple move up and down. "I-I'm Harry."

"We've heard a lot about you," Liam whispered, his eyes wide with shock. "So you're actually an  _Angel_?" He tried to force a smile, but it just came out as a grimace.

"Y-Yeah. I'm Louis' Guardian Angel, and, I, uh, I know all about you guys. I definitely forgot that you could see me, though." He stuttered, his voice weaker than it was the night previous. "You're Liam, you're in a relationship with Zayn, and this cute blondie is Niall." 

"Cute?" I scoffed, looking over at my mate, who had been shocked off the bed.

"Did I just get hit on by an angel?" He laughed, breaking the ice a litle. "Wow, you are actually as beautiful as Lou said,"

Harry blushed lightly, shrugging his overly-large shoulders. "T-thanks."

"So," I scowled, looking up into the green eyes. "What am I to do with you?"

"Well, uh, Nothing really. I can go back to being hidden?" He smiled. "But, uh, I can only do what you ask me to. That's my governing rule." Harry pushed his brown locks out of his face.

"Do you  _love_ Lou?" Zayn blurted, his mouth working faster than his brain. "Like, love-love?"

"Zayn, seriously," I sighed, letting go of his waist and leaning back. "He's an angel."

"Actually, yes," The curly-haired boy smiled, his hands meeting together over his chest. "I've watched him grow up and through everything he's done. I am proud to say that I love him with my entire soul, and I would do anything for him."

My face turned bright red, which I couldn't hide, but I threw my arms over my face anyway. 

"Really?" Niall asked, fingering Harry's shirt. "Wow, you are real. Do I have my own personal angel?"

"You all do, every single one of you. If you ask for them, they will appear." He closed his eyes and illuminated this sort of light from his entire being. "Your angel will only come when you call for them, and their strength comes from within you. If you don't want them any longer, they go back inside you. That's where I've spent most of Louis's life, hiding over his shoulder, watching everything he's done."

I sat up and covered his mouth. "God, can you be any more embarrassing?" Blushing, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him to me. "Thanks, Harry. Thank you for protecting me."

Feeling wetness on my own shoulder, I pulled back and looked at him. "Harry?"

"T-thank you so much, Louis..." He smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've always wanted to hear that- thank you!"

I smiled softly, feeling a small warmth in my chest. 

"Hey, boys," Zayn smirked, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "We're still here, don't get all sappy."

_Maybe I believe in Angels._


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, uh, it was nice to meet you, Harry," Zayn smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "But, um, we should head home now. Give you some time to talk with Louis."

"Thanks for coming over, mates," I smiled, giving them all quick hugs. "I'll let you know what happens tomorrow, okay? Harry, you said you can go invisible, right? Will you?"

"mhmm!" the curly-haired boy smiled, but nothing changed. "There we go!"

"Holy-- he's gone," Niall laughed, reaching his hand to where Harry was standing. "Bloody hell that's so cool."

"I still see him, though," Admiring the way he looked, I stared at the angel for quite a while. "Anyways, let's walk you out."

* * *

"So, Harry..." I sighed, laying back on my bed, closing my eyes to the ceiling. "Tell me about you. About angels. About everything."

He hovered above me, smiling. "Do you believe me now, then?"

"I suppose," snickering, I opened an eye. "I rather like having you around, no matter."

"Well, um, I'll start with what we're told. There are seven archangels that are special to taking care of humankind. St Gabriel, St Raphael, St Uriel, St Sealtiel, St Jhudiel, St Barachiel, and St Micheal. You were born under St Raphael, which covers happiness of all people. I was assigned to you from the second you were born, and I've been with you every single moment." He bit his lip, apparently trying to remember. 

"What does being a guardian angel mean? What does it pertain, y'know?" I reached upwards and held him around the neck, pulling him down onto me. Why I did that, I had no idea. It felt better having him close to me.

He cooed in my ear, enjoying the embrace. "Angels are pure beings. Not everyone who makes it to heaven gets to be a guardian angel- only those who had done absolutely nothing wrong."

"So you were some sort of saintly human being, right?" whispering in his ear, I tucked some of his curls away. "In your past life, I mean."

"I'd have to be," Harry laughed, his voice resonating through my body. "We're governed by one rule only- we can only act when our Human orders."

"So if I ordered you to act on your own free will, what would that do?"

"I'd, uh, have to follow your wish."

"Then, Harry," I pressed my forehead against his, instinctively going into a whisper. "I wish for you to follow your own free will in everything, okay? I want you to do what you want to do."

"I want to stay with you."

"Please do," smirking at his reaction, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I think I'm getting used to you."

* * *

Harry and I spent the rest of the evening talking about everything in existence. 

"So, uh, about Eleanor," He started, giving me a sympathetic look. "I could help you get her back, if you want."

I studied him for a moment, taking in his entire disposition. "How?"

"Well, guardian angels can talk to each other. I could try to convince her-"

"Nah," leaning my head back and smiling at him. "She wasn't as interesting as you are."

"I'm interesting?" He looked confused, nuzzling into my neck. 

"How many people can say that they've met their Guardian Angel?" He shrugged as a response. "Exactly. Anyone can get a girlfriend. I wanna get to know you better, Harry."

"What about me? I'm just a basic angel."

"About before you were an angel."

He gave me a look, then floated up and sat on my windowsill, going quiet. 

"Don't want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, before disappearing back inside me.

_I believe in Angels._


	4. Chapter 4

"Night mum," I called, closing my bedroom door. Harry hadn't reappeared yet, but I just assumed he was nervous. Stripping down into just boxers, I slipped right under my covers and clicked off the lamp. "Harry, you can come out now," I whispered, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

I closed my eyes, anticipating the warm feeling of him appearing, yet felt nothing.

"No?" Looking around and sighing, I decided to coax him out. "Ah well. I know you can hear me, at least, so just listen. I don't want to force anything out of you, so if you don't feel comfortable telling me about your past, then don't. I, uh, I'm really happy to have met you, Harry. I'll be honest- I was scared. I was freaking out when I first saw you, but I don't know." A cold wave rushed down my body, leaving my front in chills. "I feel complete with you. Please show yourself again. I miss you."

My breathing hitched as I felt him leave my body. "Dammit Louis," he whispered, his eyes slightly teary. "You know just what to say." Wrapping his arms around me and giggling in my ear, Harry held me to him.

* * *

We laid in silence for a while, me playing with his curls and him rubbing circles in my hip. 

"Harry?" I smiled, feeling him massaging my skin lightly.

"mm?" He responded, his green eyes as bright as ever.

"Do normal Angels sleep with their humans like this?"

"Only if they're asked to," the curly-haired boy smiled, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "Why?"

"I want to know if I'm special," I chuckled, holding him tighter to me. "Also, earlier when Niall asked if you loved me.."

"I do, I honestly do," Harry responded, before I could even finish the question. "I love you so much."

"You know he meant romantically, right?"

"Romantically?"

Blushing, I let out an awkward laugh. "Uh, y'know, uh...  _romance_? Like, uh,  _shit, how do I explain?_ Um,"

He cackled at me. "I was teasing you. I know what romantic love is." He smiled, a slight flush across his cheek. He seemed to light up the room, his body illuminating in the dark.

"Well, uh,"

"Yes, Louis. I have romantic feelings towards you, but my intentions are pure. I want you to be happy." His face pinkened, and I could only give him a soft look. "I'd love to have your affections be only for me, but I'm happy to watch you be happy."

My heart was beating.  _I've never had a love confession before._ "I, uh, Harry-"

"Hey," He put his finger to my lips, quieting me. "Time for you to go to sleep. Don't worry too much about it, okay? I won't do anything to you." 

* * *

I was woken by my mother banging on my door again. "Louis if you're not downstairs in ten minutes, I'm throwing the twins in there!"

Groaning, I sat up. A hand tugging at my waist, however, tried to pull me back down. I blinked.  _I don't remember Zayn spending the night-_ "aah!" I jumped, looking down at the boy sleeping next to me. 

"eh?" he bolted up, also startled apparently. "What? Is everything okay?"

_Right. Harry._  Laughing at my own stupidity, I shuffled his hair. "Dammit, you scared me. I didn't realize Angels actually slept," I smiled, getting up and putting on my uniform. 

"It's a fast way to regain our energy- it takes a lot of energy to stay in this form," the curly-haired boy smiled, snapping his fingers. He suddenly was in a different outfit- a simple pair of white skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and a white blazer. "You'll notice that you're a little more tired today. It's because you've been supporting me."

"I don't know," I yawned, straightening my tie. "what you're talking about. I feel fine."

He giggled, following me out of my bedroom and hovering over my shoulder while I ate breakfast.

* * *

Niall sat next to me on the bus, punching my shoulder more than lightly. "So? How was your night?" He teased, giving me his dumb grin. 

"Stayed up late, talking to this guy," I gestured to the boy that was currently floating right behind my shoulder. 

"Harry's invisible again, then?" the blond boy whispered, waving awkwardly in my direction.

" _Tell him that he looks silly,_ " Harry whispered in my ear.

"Harry thinks you look silly," I laughed, wrapping my arm around my irish mate.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Hey Louis," Zayn whispered, passing me a piece of paper during math class. "Let's find out if Harry can hold a pencil in this mode. He could chat with us."

_Well, Harry?_ I smiled, setting down an extra mechanical pencil. The teacher never came back to our desks- he'd just given up on us taking notes.

_**Hi Zayn** ,_ he wrote, scribbling across the paper.  _ **How are you doing today?**_

"Holy--" the brunette whispered, writing with a pen.  **I'm fine. and you?**

_**Doing pretty well. Classes are exactly the same as I remember.** _

**Did you go here?**

_**I don't remember.** _

Zayn looked at me, obviously pleased.

**I've never spoke to a Guardian Angel before.**

**_Well, yours is always there to talk to._ **

**What is he like?**

**_A lot like you; quiet, compassionate._ **

**Is he with me now?**

**_Of course._   
**

**_  
_**"Tomlinson, Malik, at least look like you're paying attention," Mr. Cowell, the math professor, sighed. "At least you two get good grades."

_I definitely believe in Angels._


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your last name?"

He floated over to me, dropping the book I had lent him. "...why?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around my neck.

Shrugging, I leant into his touch. "I want to find out more about you- like when you died, and what you did," I smiled, brushing the keyboard of my laptop.

"I-I..." His arms started shaking ever so slightly, which I expected. This was, understandably, a hard topic for him."I don't remember."

"huh?" I was expecting him to react poorly, not to answer. 

"I don't remember anything about my life. I don't even know if my name is really Harry. It's just what The Lord named me, and what St. Raphael addresses me by." Watching the curly-haired boy let me go to sit on my bed, I could only keep quiet. I was completely shocked. "I only know when I died."

"Well, when did you die? Maybe we could search local obituaries-"

"What if I wasn't local? What if- What if I died on the other side of the country, Louis? Then what?" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and I could tell that he'd spent a lot of time thinking about this. "I don't think you understand, Louis! I will  _never_ find out who I am."

I threw my arms around him, giving him the largest hug I've ever given. "I won't rest easy until I find out who you are, Harry," I promised, running my fingers through his hair. "I will- no, we will figure out your name, your life- we will figure out everything. Together."

"T-thank you, Louis.." he smiled, his hair sticking to his tear-stricken cheeks. 

"So when did you die, Harry?" I asked, straightening up and pulling my laptop onto the bed. 

"December 24th, 1991."

"My birthday?"

"The second you were born, actually. It's the way Guardian Angels work."

* * *

"So, I think I got a lead," Zayn whispered, sliding into the chair across from me. Harry sat next to me, visible to the world. "Henry OMalley, died of a stroke, 24/12/91."

"Age?" Liam asked, going down a list of requirements. 

"26."

"Sorry," Harry sighed, looking through yet another newspaper. "I was definitely 19."

"Here we go," Niall smiled, tossing a paper at me. "Charlie Herman, aged 19, died during a robbery.  _Charlie was loved very dearly and will be missed._ "

I uncapped my highlighter with a  _pop_ and circled the article. "That's the second person that fits the bill," Doing a quick search on my laptop, I pulled up another obituary, this time online.

"Hold on, who was that?" The curly-haired boy muttered, setting his hand on mine, trying to take control of the mouse. I was surprise at the sudden contact, and, much to my demise, I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks, making my heart beat loudly. _why do I react this way to Harry?_  

A chuckle from Zayn made me cast a glare in his direction, but Harry didn't seem to notice. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"Scroll back up," He ordered, and I did. To my surprise, there he was.

" _Harry Edward Styles,_ aged 19, died in a hit and run,  _Died before his time and will be missed by his mother and older sister, Gemma._ " I read, a smile expanding my lips. "There's even a picture of you, Harry. It says you're from Holmes Chapel- that's only about half an hour from here."

He threw his arms around me. "Thank you Louis, thank you so much!" the ivory-skinned boy whispered, a slight giggle in his voice. "Thank you all," He smiled, turning to face the others. "Thank you a ton, it means so much to me."

* * *

The winter was crueler than most, and was blizzarding toward the end of the week. 

"Mom, I'm going to visit a friend in Holmes Chapel," I lied, sitting down at the dinner table.  "It's been a long time since I've seen my old classmate Gemma, and I just got her new address."

"How are you going to get there, baby?" Mum asked, putting a slop of mashed potatos onto my plate. "When are you leaving- and when will you be coming back?"

"I'm gonna catch a train tomorrow morning, and I'll be back before bedtime. Don't worry, mama, I'll be fine. I'll buy something for dinner on the way home." 

Harry cooed in my ear, excited to be seeing his old family.

* * *

My alarm woke me early morning, around 5. I groaned, but sat up and shook Harry's shoulder lightly. 

"Babe, it's time to get up," I whispered, getting up to go shower. We've reached an understanding about showers- he stays on the other side of the curtain and doesn't look at me, and I don't do anything overly awkward- wanking, for one, is a topic we've both tried to ignore. "Goin' to your home today."

I took my shirt off, throwing it into the bin in my personal bathroom- I got one to myself since the girls could all share- before pulling off my pajama pants. Turning on the water and stepping into the shower, I quickly shampooed and rinsed my hair. 

"L-louis?" Harry's voice whispered, coming from the other side of the shower curtain. "C-can I come in there and shower with you?"

_badum, badum, badum._ Why does my heart beat like this when I think of Harry like this?" "U-uh," I stuttered, turning the water cold to cool down my body. "Sure, come in."  _I get to see him. W-why is this so weird? He's a guy. I've seen all my friends naked. Like Zayn. I've seen Zayn naked. It's not weird._

"I'm coming in now," his voice came, accompanied by the curtain slinking by. My face was hot, blood rushing to my cheeks. 

He was standing right behind me. Really, really close to me. I tried to calm myself, but could only breathe in small gasps. His body pressed against mine, trying to gather under the water. 

"H-harry," I whispered, turning to face him. The curly-haired angel looked down at me (since he towered a good half-foot taller) and I saw the flush across his face too. "W-why don't you stand under the water while I, uh, condition my hair."

He nodded, apparently as short for words as I was for breath. Turned away from me, Harry stood under the shower head and let the water soak through his hair. I admired his back muscles, and tried so hard to keep my eyes upward. But his spine. His muscles. They all led my eyes down, and I found myself tracing his ass with my eyes. Flat, yet muscular. 

"Your turn, Lou," he mumbled, his voice weak. I slowly pressed my hands to his hips, trying to stabilize him as we traded places. My breath hitched as I lost my balance against the slippery tub. 

_Kathunk_

He hit the ground before I did, his body landing underneath mine. "Y-you okay?" I whispered, pushing myself up onto my elbows. A small gasp left my mouth as I noticed how close we were- his face was less than an inch from mine, our lips so close yet so far. Our chests- touching. Our... "Oh man, I'm sorry," lifting myself up and trying to hide my ever-growing erection, I was trying not to think of how his body felt against mine.  _You're not gay, Tomlinson. calm down._

His hand met my cheek, bringing my face back down. We were going to kiss. Harry wanted to kiss me. Harry was trying to get me to kiss him. I wanted to kiss Harry. I was going to kiss Harry. Harry. _Harry._ I could feel his breath on my lips, so close, about to touch..

_Bangbang._ "You okay, Louis? What was that noise?" Lottie's voice against the door snapped us both out of it. I stood up and quickly turned to face the shower head. 

"y-yeah, I just slipped. I'm fine, don't worry." 

"Kay. It's 5:12, when's your train?"

"In just about 40 minutes, I'll make it."

I turned around, and Harry was gone. His shadow was on the other side of the curtain, and I figured he was just as embarrassed as I was.

_I love my angel._


	6. Chapter 6

I sat across from Harry on the train, both of us still embarrassed and awkward from earlier. I had paid for two tickets, just so he could stay in this form for longer. He, of course, had thanked me greatly. 

"So, Harry," I smiled, stealing his eyes from the window. "You said something I didn't understand- that the way Guardian Angels work is that one dies as their human is born?"

"Ah, yeah," He grinned, blushing lightly. "There are some exceptions, like if more people are born than people die, but those are usually taken by those who died when there wasn't somebody born."

"I guess that makes sense," yawning and leaning backwards into the seat, I thought more about everything that had happened. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a way you can go back to being alive? Like, during my lifetime?"

He went quiet for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, there is, but, it's really difficult, and probably impossible." Running a hand through his curly locks, he sighed. "No one can mourn me. Once everyone has stopped mourning me, I can be reborn."

"Reborn? Like, as a baby again?" I was on the edge of my seat, ready to get up as soon as the train pulled into the stop- the next one was our transfer. 

"I'm not sure. It's not like I can just get up from my grave and start walking around again, is it? People I knew would freak out if they saw me," He laughed richly, pulling out his transfer ticket and standing up. "I hope I'm not a baby though.." I heard him mutter, but let it go.  
  


* * *

"Well," I stretched, standing in front of a cemetary. "This is where you were buried?" Suddenly glad I had dressed nicely, I opened the door to the visitors room. 

"Welcome to Holmes Chapel Cemetary, how may I help you?" a small woman behind the desk greeted, typing something into her computer. 

_Harry, are you invisible?_

" _Yes,_ " he responded, floating just above my shoulder.

"Uh, I actually came to see an old friend's grave," I responded, signing my name into the guestbook. "Harry Styles."

"Straight down the aisle to the left, follow the path and turn right when you reach the  _Edwards_. The Styles' graves are towards the maple tree."

"Thank you very much," Giving her my best smile, I took my bouquet and started walking.

* * *

_Brinnng, Brinnng._

_  
_"Louis, your phone is ringing," Harry smiled, flashing me the cutest dimples.

"Ah, it's Zayn. Lemme pick up."

" _Louis? I did some searching, and I found out something-_ "

"Zayn, I'm at the cemetary, can it wait?"

" _No, no, this is perfect. If Harry touches his grave, he should be able to regain all of his memories- it was written in one of the books my mom had in her study._ "

"I'll tell him. God, we're so lucky your parents love the supernatural. Thanks Zaynay." I clicked the off button and put my phone back in my pocket. "Zayn says you can get your memories by touching your grave, are you up to that?"

"Of course," the curly-haired boy smiled and tangled his fingers up with mine.

"Well, uh, Here we are," I blushed, gesturing towards the tombstone. "Harry Edward Styles, 1/2/75 - 24/12/91."

He got down on his knees, admiring the picture of him placed into the stone. "So, I just touch this and I'll remember?"

"Supposedly. That's what Zayn read. His parents are into the occult, so they have a lot of books on Angels and the like."

He nodded hesitantly, placing his fingers to his name, carved into the stone. Feeling light on my feet for a moment, I knelt down. There was a gust of wind and tears brought to my eyes. I felt a strong sense, almost of a light, rush through my chest. 

My heart started beating loudly, and I tried not to cry. A gut feeling of sorrow hit me like a train, and I quickly turned to Harry. There were already tears down his cheeks, and his shoulders were shaking.

"H-hey, Hazza," I whispered, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist. "Are you okay?"

"I-I remember now..." The Angel sobbed, covering his eyes with his wrist. "I remember everything- I was on my w-way home from class and I crossed the street and a car didn't stop and Gemma was standing right there and she s-saw Louis she  _watched me die_."

"Harry, It's okay. It's not your fault-"

" _Of course it's not my fault,_ " he snapped, eyes red from tears. "I still feel like shit about it though, I  _died_ in front of my  _sister_."

I let out a small sigh and held him close. "I know, Harry. I know."

* * *

With his newly regained memories, Harry led me past his favorite cafe- which we sat down in and I had a coffee- and his favorite park- which he apparently used to write poetry at and spent many summers playing in.

"Hazza, it's noon. Wanna stop by and get something to eat?" I smiled, stretching out on a bench.

The green eyes that I had obsessed over for days were admiring something in the distance, however. 

"Harry?"

"It's Gemma," he laughed, standing up and pointing towards a woman crossing the street about a block away. "C'mon, let's go! Go say hi!"

"Harry, she doesn't know me-"

"Please?" biting his lip and taking my hands, he gave me the biggest puppy-eyes I've ever seen. 

I chuckled and started towards the woman.

* * *

"Excuse me," I breathed, tapping a slightly-older woman on the shoulder. She turned around and I took in her appearance; she had Harry's color hair, slightly less curls. Her hazel-green eyes shown with a slight hope. 

"Yes?" She smiled, flashing dimples that rivaled Harry's. "May I help you?"

"I, um, my name is Louis- Louis Tomlinson- and I'm an old friend of Harry's- you are Gemma, aren't you?"

Her face softened as she gave me a hug. "Thank god,  _someone_ finally showed up."

"What do you mean?" Returning the hug, I wondered about what Harry hadn't told me. 

"Harry wasn't really known for his social behaviors- I'm pretty sure you're the first person in the entire time who wasn't related to come by. Won't you come home and meet mum? She'll love to meet one of Harry's friends. I'm Gemma, Harry's older sister." She took my hand and started rambling about everything from the weather to the way her husband makes jokes to her children.

"Gemma, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, just want to know- you don't have to answer- was it true that you saw him- well- uh," I stuttered, trying to put it as politely as possible.

"Saw him die? Yeah, I was." Her voice was colder, but she still had the same bounce in her step as she took me up the drive of a small townhouse in a quiet little neighborhood. It was small, quaint almost. "Well, here's home. Come in, I'll put on some tea- you must be cold from this weather."

"Thank you," I smiled, entering the house and wiping off my snow-covered face. "Should I take off my boots?"

"Please do! Stay a while," Gemma's voice rang out, and I exhaled. 

_She's nothing like you, Harry._

" _She's exactly how I remember. Happy, bouncy, beautiful._ "

Harry appeared in front of me, looking around his old house.

" _There used to be a table right here- mum moved it when she started bumping into it before dinner. Gemma and I used to laugh and make fun of her._ "

"So, Louis," The brunette came back from the kitchen, standing next to where Harry was. "You said you knew Harry? You can't be older than twenty- how did you know him?"

" _I died 19 years ago- make something up,_ " he warned, gazing longingly at his sister.

"I'm actually around 35," I lied, letting out a laugh. "I do get pegged for younger, though. Harry and I used to talk at the  _Merriweather Cafe_ when we got off of school. I moved away about a year before the accident, so I only just heard about it."

"I'm so glad Harry had someone," Gemma smiled, looking down at her hands. "He always seemed so alone."

My heart sunk. How could someone as amazing as Harry- he's _Harry,_ for god's sake- be alone? "I never understood why."

"He never told you, then?" She looked surprised, but gave me a warm smile anyways. "He was gay, Louis. No one wanted to go near him. A shame, really."

" _Dammit, Gemma._ " Harry blushed, hiding his face in his hands. " _Sorry, Lou._ _"_

_We'll talk on the way home,_ I thought at him, pretending to look disappointed. "I figured," I lied, smiling to my hands. 

The door opened and I jumped slightly. In came an even older woman, one I pegged as Harry's mom. 

"I'm home, Gemma- oh, do we have company?" Her smile was just as warm as the other's, and I felt just as home here as I ever did in my own house. Something about the way these people lived, smiled, looked- it made my chest rise. "Hello love, I'm Anne."

"Oh, I'm Louis-"

"He's a friend of Harry's," Gemma exclaimed, going to the kitchen and pouring the tea. "He's in town and bumped into me."

"Bless your heart," Anne smiled, holding me to her chest. "I'm sure Gemma has told you that you're the first, yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled, giving her a quick hug. "I only knew Harry for a little bit, but I'm sure there's something we could talk about."

* * *

After about five hours of just laughing with his family, Harry whispered in my ear, " _Louis, we should go if we want to catch the last train._ "

I stood from the chair they had offered me hours previous, smiling brightly. "I need to catch my train, but it was lovely meeting you both." Giving each a hug and getting back into my cold-weather gear, I crossed to the edge of the property and hid behind a tree. 

_Now, Harry._

I smiled and watched as he hovered over his family, slowly becoming visible to them.

"H-Harry?" Gemma cried, reaching for him. "Is- is it really you?"

"Mum, Gemma," He whispered, wrapping one arm around each of them. "I'm in a better place now. Thank you for everything, both of you. I love you."

"Oh Hazza," Anne sobbed, covering her eyes. "Oh Harry."

"Please don't mourn over me anymore, please." He smiled, tears streaking his cheeks. "I love you."

He slowly became invisible again, bringing himself back over to me.

_Are you okay?_ I thought to him, leaving the property and walking to the train station. 

" _Yeah, I'm fine. It was... hard, seeing them again._ "

"I can imagine," I laughed, crossing out into the street.

_SCREEEEEEECH_

My head snapped to look at a large black car racing towards me, moving too fast to brake in time. My heart was racing. This was it for me. 

A heavy strength to my stomach pushed me backwards, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Harry was above me, holding me around the waist. I skidded against the concrete as I hit it, sliding into a small snow bank. 

" _t-this was the place I..._ "

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Harry had disappeared. 

My chest was empty. Lethargic and depressed, I could barely pull myself out of bed. My body was heavy and felt terrible, and I found myself getting dizzy every time I stood.

"Oh baby," Mum sighed, brushing the fringe off my forehead. She thought that I had gotten sick in Holmes Chapel. "Your friends are downstairs, do you want to see them?"

I nodded, fighting the tears that were ever-constant since he had left. Mum stood up, shushing the twins who had been waiting for her to make lunch. The thought briefly passed about getting up myself and playing with them, but it made my bones ache to even think about it. 

Footsteps rising the staircase brought me up onto my elbows- as far as I could get without getting light headed- and watching as the door swung open. Zayn smiled as soon as he saw me, Liam and Niall in tow.

"Mate, what happened?" Ni asked, his face tightening as he caught glance of me. "You look  _dead."_

_  
_They sat on the edge of my mattress, running their hands across my leg. "Are you okay, Lou? Your mum said you were sick. Didja catch something in Holmes Chapel?"

A small shiver blew down my back, and I realized just how empty I felt. "Harry's gone," I whispered, putting my biggest dread into words. 

" _What_?!" 

* * *

After explaining, I laid back down and fought the tears stinging at my eyes. Why did I miss him this much? 

"Oh baby," Zayn sighed, holding me tight. He and I had a unique friendship; knowing each other since cradle days and spending most of our time together. "He won't even come when you call?"

I shook my head, biting my lip to choke back the sob.  _Harry. Harry please._

"I hate to say this- I know you aren't overly religious like your mom- but maybe you could go pray at the church?" Liam offered, rubbing circles into my ankle. "He is an angel, if nothing else."

My shoulders shaking in despair, I shrugged cautiously. "I-I..."

"Hush," the brunette frowned, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry, Louis."

"Uh-" Niall started, quieting down to think about something. "Why don't we ask?"

"Ask who?" Li raised an eyebrow, turning to face the blond.

"Mine," he whispered, closing his eyes and mumbling a name. We all watched as a tall ginger boy appeared, smiling over Niall's shoulder. "Guys, this is Isaac, he's my Guardian Angel. I wanted to meet mine and well, uh, here he is."

"How-ye?" the ginger smiled, his accent thicker than the blond next to him. "M'name's Isaac."

I shot up into a sitting position, suddenly excited with the idea of hope. "C-Can you help me get Harry back?"

He eyed me over, squinting just a little. "Oh dear, y'really did love 'im, didncha?"

The blush crept into my cheeks and I finally let the tears flow.

_Yes. Yes I did._

* * *

I found myself in the church every morning before school and every evening after dinner. 

_Harry, Please. Can you hear me? Are you here? Harry..._

"My child-" I heard an older voice say from my left. "Is there something you wish to talk about?" Turning to see who there was, I was face-to-face with the priest of the church. 

"Ah, Father," I exclaimed, standing up slowly. My body had recovered only slightly, but wasn't back to full strength. "Am I a nuisance? I can go-"

"No, no," He smiled, sitting me back down. "You have something that's bothering you, my child. Is it a disease? A death in the family?" His slightly-tanned skin crinkled as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Or have you sinned, my son?"

"A-ah," stuttering my words and pressing my hands into my lap. "Actually, Father, do you believe in Guardian Angels?"

His eyes searched me for a moment, pondering a proper response. He strolled over to the altar, grabbing his Bible and crossing back over, sitting next to me. "Psalms, 34:7.  _The angel of the Lord encampeth round about them that fear him, and delivereth them._ The Lord protects us, my child, and each of our Angels protect us. Do you need help connecting with yours?"

"Father," tears stung my eyes once more. "My Guardian Angel was taken from me."

I explained my story, including the rules and happily excluding the feelings I had for him. His face went from confusion to disbelief to pity to something I couldn't read.

"My child," he whispered, cleaning his glasses on a small rag from his pocket. "This lad- Harry- is an Angel?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either," I whispered, digging my nails into my jeans. "But he proved it to me."

"I don't understand why he was taken, my child."

"Louis, call me Louis," Finally getting sick of the nickname, I wiped my eyes briefly. "He broke his governing rule- to not act without my wishes. Even if he was protecting me."

"But, Louis, You wished him to have his own free will. Does that not cover this incident?"

I went quiet, thinking.

* * *

"--iam He shouldn't have been taken I gave him free will-"

"-Yeah but-"

"-No buts-"

"-Ay mate-"

"-No!" I cried, falling back on my bed. Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Isaac were over, trying to help me calm down. That, of course, had turned into an argument between Li, Ni, and I, while Zayn read through his books- looking for anything that could help- with Isaac thinking out loud. 

"Look, Louis, I'm sorry," the blond sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I really am. But he's gone, and there's no evident way to get him ba-"

"-Right here," the quiet one burst out, his finger pointing to a paragraph in his mother's book-  _Guardians of the Supernatural_ \- and started reading. " _Towards the love of your Angel's Saint, you might find yourself alone. It happens rarely, but there are times when your Angel may be taken from you. The process is painful and causes a lack of energy. To regain your angel, it takes only the purest of intentions_ \- sorry, Lou, no sex for you-  _and a strong will. Accessing an alter at midnight of an anniversary of your Angel's deathday, you will have to pray not for your angel but to their Saint, see figure below, and convince them your Angel was taken unfairly._ We found it, Louis!" 

I threw my arms around him, giving him a big kiss on the lips, earning myself indignant huffs from Liam. 

"So, December 24th at midnight, in the church," Niall sighed, laying his head onto his Angel's lap. "How are we going to do it?"

_Anything for my Angel._


	8. Chapter 8

"-Excuse me, Father," Zayn's voice came, approaching the elderly man at the altar.  _Thank you so much, Zayn_ , I thought to myself, pretending to pray at my usual spot. "My name is Aaron, and I'm a priest-in-training from Winsconsin. I'm on travels with my family, and I was wondering if I might learn a bit about your church while I'm here." Zayn always had been the best with the American accent, and he had never been anywhere near this church- there was no way the Father would recognize him.

"Ah, of course," The priest smiled, straightening Zayn's clerical collar. "I'm Father Ashton, and welcome to our church, my child."

They shared a few whispered words I couldn't catch, but my mate smiled and- as soon as the elderly man let him go- crossed over an set his hand on my shoulder. "How are you, my child?" He acted, pretending to gain Ashton's trust. 

"I have a unique situation," I whispered, watching as he sat next to me. We shared a knowing smile.

* * *

"Ah, Aaron," Father Ashton smiled, quarter to midnight. "I got a call from my brother. I trust you to finish up your prayers and lock up; here is a key. You may leave it on my porch when we're done."

Zayn nodded, smiling and taking a small metal key. I was watching from the window, Liam and Niall holding my hands. As soon as the man left, Zayn waved us in and I bolted to the altar.

"What time is it?"

"11:53," the blond responded, checking a watch on his wrist. "We have seven minutes to get ready. Happy almost birthday, just in case we get carried away."

We spent about five minutes setting up candles and sprinkling holy water on the top of my head.

"Okay, Louis," Liam said, exasperated. "If this doesn't work, nothing will."

"One minute," Zayn sighed, taking his boyfriend's hand. "We'll stand outside, try not to disturb you and whatever."

Finally, I was alone. I watched the clocks tick and heard the church bell strike midnight.

"St. Raphael," I whispered, putting my hands together. "I've come to get my Guardian Angel back."

* * *

A breeze of cold air made me open my eyes. The church around me had disappeared, and I was in a pure white room, kneeling in front of a youthful yet stoic man. 

"Yes, Louis William Tomlinson?" He boomed, his voice naturally empowering. "You've come to futily retrieve your Angel. What might you have to say?"

"I-is Harry alright?" I choked, my voice weak. 

He eyed me over, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "You know, out of all the humans that have come to see me, you're the first to purely care for your Angel. Yes, he is alright. He has spent the last week doing nothing but watching you."

Letting out a sigh of relief and smiling, I felt more relaxed. "I- I want him back. He was taken from me wrongly. I wished for him to have his own free will and then he- he saved me, and he was taken." Debate had never been my strongest subject, but I knew I was right and that alone could help me win. "I request he be returned to me immediately."

The man let out a rich laugh. "You wished for your angel to have free will?" I answered with a nod. "How unique. You have feelings for him, do you not?"

My face pinkened. "I- I just want him back."

"That was not my question."

"Okay, dammit, yes. I have feelings for him but honestly I just miss him and it hurts and he needs to come home!" I yelled, fighting a sob. "He means more to me than you could understand."

The Saint smiled. "Yes, you make take your Angel back."

"I- what?"

"You may have him back. I was wrong in retrieving him."

"Thank you."

" _Awaken_ ,"

His voice ruptured throughout my body and vibrated down into the floor.

* * *

I jerked forward and found tears streaming my cheeks. My body felt light and airy, and I was able to stand without any problems. I heard the door click behind me but I found no problem ignoring it. 

"Harry," Whispering to the air, I smiled as the familiar feeling ran my body over. Arms wrapped around my neck, and a warm body covered my own. "You're back."

"No, Louis," he murmured, his tears falling onto my shoulder. "I'm home."

_I love my Angel._


	9. Chapter 9

After a quick celebration in the church, Zayn locked up and left the key, before we all headed back to my house. Mum had known that we were all going to be spending the night, and I had told her we were picking up a friend. 

"Welcome back," Her voice called as we came in the front door. "Be quiet, the girls just got to sleep. You were all going to stay in the den, right?" She walked over and smiled at us. "Hello dear, I'm Jay, Louis's mom."

"Harry," he grinned, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you- don't worry, all good."

She gave me a look before waving us off. "Now go, go do whatever teens do nowadays. Don't wake anyone."

Harry and Liam walked ahead, sitting down on the couch in the den. Niall and Isaac immediately beelined for the kitchen, both being a bit of gluttons. I turned to my mate, who was eyeing me expectantly.

"What?" 

"You need to tell him," Zayn hissed, returning to my room for his stuff. Confused, I followed him up the stairs. 

"Tell who what?" I asked, furrowing my brows. "What are you talking about?"

He closed my bedroom door behind me and pinned me to the wall. "You need to tell Harry that you love him."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Zayn, no, I just, no."

"He was almost gone  _forever,_ Louis," His face leaned in close to mine, the way he always does when he's frustrated. "You need to tell him how you feel. What if he  _never_ comes back next time? Then what? You can't just live like this forever. He  _needs_ to know!"

I was speechless, which he knew meant that he had won. "I-I.."

"Not now, but you need to tell him. Sometime today, okay? You can't wait much longer."

Nodding, he pulled away and grabbed out his sketchbook. He held my hand and took me downstairs.

* * *

It was around 2 AM and everyone was tired. We were done watching dumb movies on the late-late channels, we had already played FIFA twice(Niall winning both times), and now we were getting ready for bed. 

"I guess everyone has a partner, hmm?" Zayn smirked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and gesturing towards us. "Guess it worked out that we could only savage three sleeping bags."

"No sex tonight," Niall huffed, aimed towards the couple to my left. "That was disgusting."

"We didn't  _have sex,_ Niall. We were  _making out._ There's a difference." Liam blushed, crawling into the sack.

"Everyone just shut up," I laughed, clicking the lights out.

Harry was blushing as I zipped the sleeping bag around us. It was dark and my hands were fidgeting for an unawkward place to hold. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to have any sort of embarrassing dream. We could hear hushed whispers from the other sleeping bags, but we were silent, just barely touching. 

His body turned to face mine, and I could feel the curls against my cheek. His breath was soft on my face, and I could feel his hands softly caress my hair.

"Thank you, Louis," he murmured into my forehead, laying soft kisses against my skin. My heart was beating fast and I knew he could tell. "I was so happy that you were trying so hard to get me back."

"It hurt to be without you, Harry," I responded, nuzzling his chin.

"Of course it does," his voice was a little muffled, but still pure. "I'm physically part of you."

"No, not just that," I smiled, my nerves trying to take over. "I-I, uh, I..." Swallowing to calm myself. "I-"

"For god's sake Lou, just say it!" Liam cried from beside me, startling me up against the curly-haired boy and accidentally digging my nails into his hip. "God, you're frustrating!"

"Dammit Liam!" Niall's voice growled. "He was about to fucking say it!"

Zayn started laughing, and I just buried my face in my pillow. 

"You guys..." My face burned. I was so embarrassed. What was I thinking, telling him with these guys here?

Isaac's voice was softest, easing my concerns. "C'mon lads, don'get between a bloke and his sleep."

I burrowed into the sleeping bag, hiding from the embarassment. 

"Hey," Harry's voice whispered, his air blowing past my earlobe, sending shivers down my neck. "Tell me later?"

Nodding and wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his collarbones. He shuddered against my touch, but only held my body closer.

* * *

My heart was racing. It was around 4:30 AM now, and I still couldn't sleep. Something about how close Harry was mixed with how he made me feel inside. Despite the soft snoring he'd been making for the past two hours, he hadn't stopped rubbing circles into my shoulder blade. 

I sighed, removing his hand and slowly sitting up. Scooting out of the sleeping bag and lifting myself up, I took myself to the kitchen for some water.  _Too much excitement for one birthday, that's for sure._  I lifted myself onto the counter and sighed. Another two hours before mum gets up for her morning run. My mind was wandering almost as fast as my heart was racing. 

Harry. Harry was all I could think about. The curls. The green eyes. The plump lips. Those long, slender limbs that could wrap me up in a heartbeat. 

I sighed, leaning my head back against the cabinet. "Happy birthday to me."

"Happy birthday to you," Zayn's voice replied, groggy and deep. He stumbled over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Not sleeping well?"

"Nah, not at all." I shrugged, offering him my glass of water. "Why're you awake?"

"I'm a light sleeper- You walking by woke me up." He sleepily mumbled into my ear, gulping down. "Is this about Harry?"

"I'm just, uh, embarrassed. He's so close to me in that sleeping bag," my heart began racing again, just thinking about how his body engulfed mine. "It's a little too nervewracking for sleep."

He chuckled softly. "It was like that when Liam and I started having feelings for each other. We were so embarrassed." When I rolled my eyes, he put a finger to my lips. "There's a point to my story, I promise. We talked to each other about it and let each other know that we would love each other no matter what happened, and it just made it worse." His eyes glimmered, reminiscing. "I decided to tell him how awkward it felt and we had a laugh."

"And? How did you guys get over it?"

"We haven't," Zayn laughed. "That whispering we do before bed? It's us being nervous. It helps us both realize how awkward the other one feels, which makes us feel better."

A smile crossed my lips, and I kissed Zayn's forehead. "Damn, you're so cute. I'll be honest- I was uncomfortable when you guys first started dating, but you were so happy with him and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," He held me for a moment longer, before pulling away and gesturing towards the den. "Back to bed?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

I woke up a little later, a light song resonating through the room. My sleeping bag was empty, other than my own body. My eyes fluttered open, sitting up and catching the most beautiful sight.

Isaac and Harry were sitting on the desk, backlit from the sunrise through the one window. Both of their eyes were closed, and they were singing a song that seemed to cleanse my mind. 

I blinked.

They both had wings- Harry's large, Isaac's small- fluttering behind them. It was so easy to forget that they were actually angels, but in a state like this, it was indisputable.

Hitting a high note together, their modern clothing disappeared and appeared were white cassocks, joined with different colored stoles hanging round their neck- white for Isaac and red for Harry.

Awe-stricken by the sight, I finally noticed the tears rolling down the curly-haired boy's cheeks. Seeing as it was too beautiful for me to keep to myself, I punched Niall before rolling over and shaking Liam. They quietly woke, almost as if our vocal cords were taken, and watched the boys finish their song.

"Best of luck, Harold," Isaac whispered, holding the taller boy's hands and standing him up.

"W-what do you mean?" my voice cracked as I said it, though no one would've asked. 

His eyes were red and swollen, turning to me and smiling. "I-I know I just got back, but, uh,"

I stood up, approaching him and taking his hand from the ginger. "Go on,"

"I'm being reborn, Louis. I get to start over." There were pulses of energy running through my arms, and they were all coming from his core. He was happy, but I could feel the sorrow seeping through.

"When?" My voice was desperate but quiet.

"As soon as the sun is fully up. I'm so sorry Louis, you went through so much to get me back and now-" I interrupted him with a tight hug, being as careful to not cry.

"H-Harry," I ran my fingers down his back. "I'm so happy for you."

"You mean it?"

"Just promise me," tears stung at my eyes as I voiced my feelings. "Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me you'll find me."

"I promise, Louis, I'll always come find you."

"A-and when you do," I whispered, holding his face close to mine, positioned to kiss him. "I have something I need to tell you, Harry."

"I'll wait, I'll wait to hear it," Tears fell from his face to mine as he starting disappearing in front of me. "I-I need to go..."

"Find me, please, I'll never forget you Harry-"

The room quieted as I watched him disappear, his figure being replaced by the sun beams pouring through the window.

_I'll wait forever to tell you I love you._


	10. Epilogue

**One Year Later, Louis' 21st Birthday.**

* * *

**  
**"Here's to another year!" Niall cheered, raising his glass, one arm around my shoulder.

"And to many more after that!" Isaac followed suit, his arm around my other shoulder. They had become best of friends, being so alike that they just clicked with everything.

I laughed, still yet to touch my first drink. It was a day of celebration, but at the same time, it was the day that I had lost the love of my life. Zayn gave me a look of pity, since I had talked to him on the way here. 

My phone buzzed- it was Gemma. I had gone back over several times, and we enjoyed each other's company more and more each time. Anne had treated me like a son of her own, and I felt like it sometimes.

"Gemma's on her way over, she says she has a surprise for me," Smiling purely for the first time today, I raised the liquour to my lips. She always reminded me of how great things had been with Harry, and, although I didn't have romantic feelings for her, I knew that she was the closest person to him still alive.

Niall and his ginger mate let me go and danced around the pub, flirting with just about every girl that moved. 

Liam took the newly-empty seat to my right, laughing at their crazy bud. "We really haven't changed in a year, huh?" 

"Except that you're engaged, y'know, no big deal," turning in the bar stool and smiling at him and Zayn, I punched him jokingly in the shoulder. "Seriously though, I had no idea that was coming."

Zayn pressed a kiss into his fiance's neck, holding him around the waist from behind. "Yeah, I just, y'know, I felt like he was  _the one_."

We chatted for a little longer until I saw the door open to reveal a bunch of brown hair enter. "Gem's here," I chuckled, waving her over. "You guys remember her, right?"

She walked over and reintroduced herself to the couple, waving briefly at the overly-drunk boys currently boasting about some camping trip they had been on, or at least said they had. 

* * *

After an hour of just random rambles about our lives, she turned to me. "You're not 37, aren't you?" The look on her face told me that she knew the truth already.

"I could try lying, but nah. Just turned 21." 

"How did you know so much about Harry, then? He was dead before you were born." Her eyes glittered with curiousity, and her firetruck-red lips pursed. "You aren't a stalker, are you?"

"It's a long story," I laughed, fiddling with a friendship bracelet on my wrist. Her child- Darcy- had made it for 'Uncle Louis', and he always had it on. "He came to me as an angel and told me everything." Scanning her for a response, I watched as she nodded, evidently taking it as an acceptable answer. "But he was  _reborn_ last year, and I've been waiting for him to find me since. I don't even know what he looks like now."

Gemma rubbed my back, sipping a little bit of her gin&tonic. "I'm sure you'll recognize him. Soul mates, y'know?" She gave me a pekish grin, earning a small blush. No matter how many times people say it- _I love_ _him_ \- it always makes me embarrassed.

"Hopefully."

* * *

The night rang on, and I still hadn't finished my first drink. Zayn, noticing from the dance floor, let Liam off to the restroom and sat down.

"Feeling okay?"

"It's... unusual," my hand ran through my hair briefly, trying to put it into words. "it's the same feeling as when he used to touch me, y'know? That shiver-overheating-shudder feeling. How do I describe it?"

He made a small  _hmm,_ before shrugging. "Maybe he's here."

"Oh come off it," I laughed, sadly. "it's a small pub, I'd know."

"If you say so." He stood up and ordered himself another drink. "You won't know if you don't find out. I'll keep your spot, go stroll around."

Forcing a swallow, I smiled and started exploring the small building. Niall's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me into a waltz. "'appy birdday to you!" He smiled, drunk and stuttering. 

Laughing and joining in his half-ballroom half-folk dance, I let my worries go for a little while, but could never shake the feeling of  _Harry_.

Because Harryharryharryharry.

Harry had never left my mind, not even in the year apart. Everything I did was  _Harry_. He was all that I could think about, all I could dream of. 

* * *

I collapsed back onto the bar stool, panting and sweaty. Niall was the only other person I knew who was in so good a shape to be able to dance like that for that long- both of us playing footie every other night helps.

Zayn kissed my cheek as he and Liam were planning on leaving. "So we'll see you at about t-" He stopped mid sentence, and I heard Isaac yell 'No Way!' from somewhere behind.

My eyes fluttered open and my heart stopped. Standing in front of me was a tall, lanky boy with curly brown hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and white skinnies, with a red cardigan hung loosely around his frame. A smile was broad across his face, poking dimples into his cheeks.

"H-Harry?"

"Hi!" he stuttered, still as awkward as I remember. I got to my feet, hands shaking. "Sorry I'm late, I had to check every pub in town. Didn't know which one you were at."

My arms reached out and brushed his cheek lightly. "Y-You're real?"

"Of course I'm real, Louis," His hand- large and masculine as always- covered mine, closing his green eyes. "I told you I'd find you."

"Oh Harry," Tears stung at my eyes, and I threw my arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," his hands wrapped around my waist, and I heard Liam start sobbing to my side. He never could handle sentimental scenes. "Y-You said you had something you needed to tell me?"

"I love you Harry," my voice was shaking, and tears strung down my cheeks. "I've always loved you. Y-You're my everything, Harry, and it hurts so much being without you."

I felt him lift me and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips. "I love you too, Louis. I've wanted to hear you say that for so,  _so_ long."

My head lifted from his shoulder, looking into those bright green eyes that started it all. My eyes flickered closed and I pressed my lips to his. 

_I love my Angel, my Harry, and now we're together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story. Lots of research went into it, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Leave a comment if you liked it- I'll always respond.


End file.
